Forbidden Cursed Love
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: The start and end of Madara's and Naruto's Tale of Cursed Love. Rated M for Suggestive Themes


**... ...**

**Summary****: **The start of Madara's and Naruto's little Forbidden Tale of Love.

**Warnings****:** Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Yaoi! MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**One-Shot**

Madara Uchiha thought himself as cold and unforgiving, but when he first looked at the little boy who giggled and laughed, attempting to play with the other's his age, shaking the rejection off with a happy smile. He couldn't help but watch over him, as the Jinchuriki grew up. He killed all the Civilians and Shinobi who planned to harm him, and he always made it the most bloody and gruesome sight.

The Uchiha Clan were planning to hurt his Kitsune, and so forth, they needed to die, to be destroyed. He got Itachi Uchiha on his side, thankfully, and together they wiped out the whole clan of Sharingan Wielders except for Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother, since he didn't know of his Clan's corruption, he could be the last chance for the Clan, actually.

Madara had to watch Sasuke hurt his Kitsune, and they ended up growing close. He hated it, he wanted to take the other Uchiha's place. And so when, he left his Kitsune, he took the bleeding boy and healed him, took care of him and made sure he got healthy once more.

" Who are you? ", he had asked.

" My name is Madara Uchiha, and I won't hurt you. ", was his own response.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Three years passed, and Madara trained Naruto heavily. Made him stronger, helped him learn to control the Kyuubi and it's chakra, and taught him justu's of all sort's, but when the third year was up, his Kitsune had to leave, back to his village to help them.  
Madara got his perfect goodbye, as he got to touch, kiss, lick, and nibble every part of Naruto's body, hearing his moans and groans echo, and get louder and louder with each touch. He got the boy's submission, and that's all he could ever want.

Madara let him go, and returned to watching him, protecting him. He watched as his pupil Obito group, the Akatsuki, go after him. But he knew, they would never touch his Kitsune, not if he had anything to say about it.

He visited his Kitsune, every week. He got to touch him again, and hear the moans, and while the rest of Konoha wondered where he was for three years, Naruto never told them except for the fact someone had trained him.

More time passed, and Madara saw the war tear apart his Kitsune, who worked hard to fully control Kyuubi's chakra, and went to Turtle Island, and now his kitsune lay dying off to the side, after he took one last blow killing Obito, and taking down the Jubi, his kitsune.

He had ignored the stares, and landed swiftly in front of him. He leaned forward and healed Naruto's most dire wounds, but not even the Kyuubi could heal everything, and Madara knew what he had to do.

" Who are you? ", asked Tsunade, as she watched him with a frown, but curiosity filled her eyes, her dull eyes compared to Naruto's.

" My name is Madara Uchiha, and nothing else is to concern you. ", Madara returned, and went through a quick set of handseals, and placed his glowing hand on Naruto's chest, pushing in all of his chakra, all of his power.

Naruto's eyes shot open, just to see Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes vanish, to be replaced by the Onyx Orbs.

And finally, Madara gifted Naruto the Uchiha Curse, his own curse; his Sharingan.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The war was won, and yet Naruto vanished into thin air after Madara died. Rumors ran about a blonde haired male, who used the Sharingan, and killed those who dared got in his way. He became a Hero to a Monster, simply because of who he missed.

Naruto wanted to meet a foe, someone to take his life so that he could join his love again.

Hundred years passed, and finally, someone who wielded the Rinnegan eyes, and killed Naruto easily and swiftly in his sleep, knowing that he could never face the Uzumaki when he was awake.

Naruto died in his sleep, and in peace. He joined his lover once more.

**_La Fin_**

**Author's Note**

**Review, and tell me what you think about it! This is my first Angst-Romance Story, I mean I've creating Angsty-Tragedy Stories before, but it was never a romance..**

**It's short, I know, but it's just the introduction to five MadaNaru One-Shots I will be making!**


End file.
